Karma
Karma ist die 18. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 20. Februar 2012 in den USA und am 21.11.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney und Ted sitzen im Lusty Leopard und unterhalten sich über ihre Probleme. Dabei ignorieren sie die beiden für sie tanzenden Frauen komplett und vertiefen sich in ihre Geschichte rund um Robin und Quinn. Denn während Ted sich des Lebens freut und auf neue Lebenserfahrungen wartet und nur ein wenig Robin nachtrauert, kann Barney Quinn nicht vergessen und hofft, sie bald wieder zu sehen. Kurz darauf entdeckt er sie auf der Bühne und kann sein Glück kaum glauben. thumb|380pxWährenddessen richtet sich Robin bei Lily und Marshall ein und die beiden freuen sich sehr über ihre neue Gesellschaft. Als Geschenk zum Einzug schenkt Lily ihr ein leeres Tagebuch, das sie nun füllen kann. Während sie weiter ausräumt, erzählen Lily und Marshall ihr von ihren neuen Hobbys, die sie nun haben. Dazu zählt auch das Bingo spielen und Walken. Ted hingegen hat sich einiges überlegt, was er mit dem leeren Zimmer in seiner Wohnung machen soll. Während er an seinem Grill steht, hat er eine Fantasie von Robin, die in diesem Zimmer steht und darüber urteilt, dass er in ihrem Zimmer grillt. Daraufhin steht Barney vor der Tür, der wirklich verzweifelt ist, weil er nicht weiß, was er nun mit Quinn machen soll. Kurz darauf kommt er dahinter, dass es sich um Schicksal handeln muss, sonst hätte er sie nie wieder gefunden. Kurz darauf steht er wieder im Stripclub und berichtet Quinn, die im Club Karma genannt wird, von seiner Schicksalsthese und fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Da sie aber nicht mit Kunden ausgeht und dazu noch von ihren Chef beobachtet wird, zahlt Barney Geld dafür, dass sie sich miteinander unterhalten können. Robin ist derweil schon ein wenig verzweifelt in Long Island, vor allem aber von der Art, wie Marshall und Lily nun ihre Freizeit verbringen und davon, dass die beiden schon vor neun Uhr abends ins Bett gehen. Als Marshall und Lily sie stören, berichtet sie den beiden, dass sie zu einer Freundin in die City ziehen wird. Nun versuchen Lily und Marshall alles, sie davon zu überzeugen, Long Island nicht zu verlassen und als dies nicht klappt, schüttet Lily Eis in Robins Koffer und nimmt diesen mit, um die Sachen zu waschen. Daraufhin verschwinden Lily und Marshall schnell und schließen Robin in ihrem Zimmer ein. Ted hat den Grill derweil abgebaut und hat nun angefangen zu schreinern. Einen Stuhl und einen Tisch hat er schon fertig, als wieder Robin erneut neben ihm erscheint. Nachdem er wieder kurz mit ihr geredet hat, klopft es an der Tür und Barney kommt herein. Er berichtet Ted von seinen Fortschriften mit Quinn. Denn nachdem er ungefähr 800 Dollar investiert hat, die er ihr immer wieder zugesteckt hat, hat sie eingewilligt, mit ihm zu einem Date zu gehen, beziehungsweise ein Date im Stripclub mit ihm zu haben. Barney ist total begeistert, während Ted Quinn sofort durchschaut hat und sich darüber klar ist, dass sie Barney nur ausnutzt. thumb|left|380pxRobin kommt sich derweil immer mehr wie eine Gefangene, als ein Gast vor und schreibt dies auch in ihrem Tagebuch. Vor allem aber merkt sie, dass sie das nicht ganz so stört. Am Abend steht Barneys Date kurz bevor und er betrifft mit Rosen bestückt den Stripclub. Barney ist sich sicher, dass es Quinn ernst mit ihm meint und will dies auch Ted, der mitgekommen ist, beweisen, indem er Quinn bittet, mit ihr woanders hin zu gehen. Kurz darauf sitzt Barney in der "Champagner Lounge" des Clubs und ist sich sicher, dass es Quinn ernst mit ihm meint. Währenddessen plant Robin ihre Flucht aus dem Haus von Lily und Marshall, hat dabei aber einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hat alles in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben. Am Abend ihrer Flucht wird sie von Marshall und Lily erwischt, die das Tagebuch gelesen haben. Am nächsten Abend taucht Barney überraschend im Stripclub auf und beobachtet Quinn dabei, wie sie die gleiche Nummer, die sie mit ihm abgezogen hat, mit einen anderen Kunden macht. Nun wird Barney klar, dass sie ihn nur ausgenutzt hat. Ted hat derweil das Töpfern für sich entdeckt und Barney bemerkt, dass er es eigentlich verdient hat, so behandelt zu werden, doch er findet es schade, da er sich wirklich bemüht hat, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Daraufhin verlässt er den Club. Robin findet derweil heraus, dass Lily und Marshall es in Long Island hassen, sie aber dort bleiben möchten, da es thumb|334pxdort für ihr Baby besser ist. Deshalb versucht Lily, Robin dazu zu überreden, bei ihnen einzuziehen, doch es funktioniert nicht. Am nächsten Morgen steht Barney überraschend hinter Quinn in der Reihe in einem Coffeeshop. Die beiden unterhalten sich und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm, ihn so behandelt zu haben. Barney bemerkt, dass sie sich alles, was er über sich und seine Familie erzählt hat, gemerkt hat. Er sagt ihr, dass jede Frau, die er zuvor getroffen hat, falsch darin lag, ihm eine Chance zu geben und das sie die Einzige ist, die falsch darin liegt, ihm keine Chance zugeben. Dies scheint zu wirken, denn als Quinn an der Reihe ist, spendiert sie Barney einen Kaffee und die beiden unterhalten sich daraufhin weiter. thumb|380pxDerweil malt Ted seine Töpferware an, während wieder die imaginäre Robin neben ihm steht und ihm sagt, dass alles, was er in diesen Raum stellt, nichts daran ändern wird, dass sie immer in diesem Raum sein wird. Daraufhin steht die richtige Robin vor seiner Tür und die beiden tauschen sich aus. Dabei erwähnt Robin, dass es Lily und Marshall in Long Island nicht gefällt. Einige Tage später bekommen Lily und Marshall eine Nachricht von Ted. Als sie wenig später in dessen Wohnung stehen, ist diese komplett leer geräumt und auf einem Zettel hat Ted ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er hat seinen Namen aus dem Mietvertrag genommen und so gehört die Wohnung nun komplett Lily und Marshall. Er hat ebenfalls die richtige Verwendung für Robins altes Zimmer gefunden und in dem nun blau gestrichenen Raum befindet sich jetzt ein kleines Kinderbett. Als Lily und Marshall Teds Nachricht lesen und das Kinderzimmer sehen, sind sie sehr gerührt. thumb|396px|marvin W. eriksens Kinderzimmer Gastdarsteller *Becki Newton als Quinn *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *Milynn Sarley als Ferrari *Tara Holt als Chanel *Todd Sandler als Strip Club Besitzer *Arielle Reitsma als Kismet *Elena Diaz als Serendipity *Lauren Pritchard als Kellnerin Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Zu Beginn der Episode fasst Zukunfts-Ted die Handlung der vorherigen Episoden, No Pressure und The Drunk Train, zusammen. *In dem Raum von Robin sind viele Spiele von Mickey Aldrin zu sehen. Obendrauf liegt Die Ohrfeigenwette - Das Spiel. *Barney tut Geld in seinen Mund, wie er es Ted in einer vorherigen Episode einmal empfohlen hat. *Barney erwähnt die Stripperin Karma schon in der Folge Die Rächerin. Es ist unbekannt ob damit Quinn gemeint war. *Ted schenkt das Apartment Marshall und Lily. In der Episode Das Duell meinte Lily dass sie dort nicht mehr wohnen wolle weil es ein "Jungs-Apartment" sei. Anspielungen *Quinn erwähnt den Song Pour some Sugar on Me von der britischen Hard-Rock-Band Def Leppard. Musik *"Look" at You von My Morning Jacket Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7